dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lied vom Henkersbaum (The Hanging Tree)
miniatur|rechts|300px|''The Hanging Tree''-Werbespot zu Mockingjay Teil 1 Henkersbaum (englisch Hanging Tree) ist ein Lied aus Flammender Zorn. Es wird von der Leiche eines gehängten Mörders selbst gesungen, der seine Freundin auffordert, sich ein geflochtenes Seil zu nehmen und sich neben ihm auf dem Henkersbaum zu erhängen. Das Lied wurde vom Kapitol verboten. Katniss lernte es von ihrem Vater, verstand den Text als kleines Kind aber noch nicht. Erst als sie größer wurde, merkte sie, was die Worte bedeuteten und fand es ein wenig gruselig. Später dreht Katniss mit ihrem Filmteam Propos, um die Rebellen zu unterstützen. Bei einer Mittagspause singt sie das Lied für Pollux und wird dabei von Castor aufgenommen. Dies nutzen sie die Rebellen für einen Propo, wobei Haymitch Abernathy den Text etwas umgedichtet hat, um eine direktere Botschaft zu vermitteln. Der Propo war der Auslöser für den Angriff auf ein Wasserkraftwerk, wodurch die Stromversorgung im Kapitol unterbrochen wurde. Seit seiner Erwähnung im Roman wurde das Lied von vielen Fans in verschiedenen Versionen interpretiert. Für die Verfilmung schrieb die Band The Lumineers die Melodie vom Stück. Die Schauspielerin von Katniss, Jennifer Lawrence, hat das Stück selbst gesungen. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde das Lied von der Synchronsprecherin Maria Koschny gesungen. Die englische Version The Hanging Tree erschien auf Track 11 vom Film-Soundtrack. Er eroberte weltweit die Charts und erreichte Platz 3 der Downloads bei iTunes in Deutschland. Deutsche Film-Version Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Dort hängten sie den Mann, der drei getötet hat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Wo ein Toter zu seiner Frau "Lauf fort!" gerufen hat. Seltsames trug sich zu, und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Um frei zu sein, lauf weg, das war mein Rat, Seltsames trug sich zu, und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Wir geh'n hoffnungsvoll, auf einem schmalen Grad. Seltsames trug sich zu, und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Um frei zu sein, lauf weg, das war mein Rat, Seltsames trug sich zu, und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Dort hängten sie den Mann, der drei getötet hat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh ich, dich heut' – Nacht am alten Pfad, Wo ein Toter zu seiner Frau "Lauf fort!" gerufen hat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär's wenn wir, Uns seh'n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Deutsche Buch-Version Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wo sie hängten den Mann, der drei getötet haben soll? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wo der tote Mann zu seiner Liebsten rief: Lauf! Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wohin ich dir riet zu fliehen und uns zu befreien? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Ein Seil als Kette, Seite an Seite mit mir? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Englischer Text thumb|right|335px|Fan-Arrangement von Adriana Figueroa Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Kategorie:Lieder